warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vulkar
The Vulkar is a Grineer sniper rifle, released in Update 8. It is equipped by Grineer Ballistas. It mainly utilizes Impact damage and shares the highest status chance of sniper rifles with the Lanka, making a good amount of the shots to deal devastating procs. It can be closely compared to the Vectis, a Tenno sniper rifle. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High damage. * High damage. * Low recoil. * Has superior zoom capabilities. * Good status chance. * Good critical damage. * High accuracy-shots will hit directly on the reticule nearly every shot. Disadvantages: * Small magazine size. * Long reload time. * Low and damage types. * Low critical chance for a sniper rifle. Weapon Loadout See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use a close-mid ranged sidearm to compensate for closer ranged targets. * Try to aim for the head or other vulnerable points only, take your time. Spraying and praying with this weapon does not work well, as with all snipers. * Adding either a maxed rank Wildfire will give the Vulkar 1 extra bullet, while a maxed rank Magazine Warp will add 2 extra shots. * Maxed Point Strike and Vital Sense mods work well with this weapon, given it's good critical chance and damage. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo or Rifle Ammo Mutation to increase the chance for sniper rifle ammo to drop. * Rupture is the most effective physical mod to use, as it increases Vulkar's already decent impact damage further. * Heavy Caliber can be used on the Vulkar with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. Notes * When compared to the Vectis, although they have different mechanics they are essentially very similar weapons. They have the same fire rate and accuracy, and similar damage although the Vectis has 25 more total damage. The Vectis relies heavily on how fast it can reload after firing in order to maximize DPS, as increasing fire rate has less of an effect than modding for pure reload (increasing both is best, but reduces mod space). The vulkar however has a bigger clip which makes reload time the only thing you need to mod, as the fire rate is optimal. The Vulkar also has little recoil which makes follow-up shots easier to make. Trivia *It seems the Vulkar is based-off on the name "Vulcan", the god of fire, the forge and the volcanoes in Roman mythology. *It would seem that the Vulkar has an exceptionally high Impact damage for a sniper rifle, suggesting that it uses powerful slug rounds, despite its depiction as an armor-piercing rifle. Media Vulkar1.png VulkarColoured.png Vulkar3.png Frontshoppgvulkar.jpg Vulkar scope overlay.png|Vulkar scope overlay Warframe Vulkar Sniper Rifle (Accuracy Test) See Also * Ballistas, the Grineer sniper units that use this weapon. de:Vulkar Category:Grineer Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons